


Dick Dastardly's Sneeze Attack

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Sneeze Attacks [24]
Category: Wacky Races
Genre: Bombs, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Dick Dastardly gets a Sneeze Bomb, and Penelope Pitstop tries to save Dastardly from it.This was a request for somebody on DeviantArt.





	Dick Dastardly's Sneeze Attack

[Dick Dastardly has gotten a sneeze bomb.]

Dastardly: A sneeze bomb. Just what I've always wanted.

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then Penelope Pitstop's voice is heard.]

Penelope: Never fear, darling! Penelope Pitstop is here!

[Penelope is on top of a hill. She tries to jump down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as she screams.]

Dastardly: Oh, you have got to be kidding me...

[Muttley arrives just as Penelope gets up and lifts up her stomach, revealing a belt with switches and buttons on it. She presses a button, causing a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, to come out and trap Dastardly under itself.]

Dastardly: Hey! What are you trying to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, Dastardly begins to inhale to sneeze.]

Dastardly: Aaaaaah... HAAAAAAAAAAH...

[Muttley realizes what is about to happen and runs away from the scene, while Penelope, completely clueless, stays where she is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when Penelope tries to inspect it...]

Dastardly: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-- CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

[The screen shakes as Dastardly releases a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which Dastardly is inside of - where it was, and knocks Penelope off-camera. Then the crater shakes as Dastardly sneezes three more times.]

Dastardly: HAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Aaaaaaaaah... CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

[Penelope and Muttley cautiously return to the scene to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

Dastardly: HaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

[Dastardly sneezes again, causing Penelope and Muttley to cringe.]

Penelope: Oh, dear!

[Muttley decides to help Dastardly out of the crater. Dastardly nearly gets pulled out, but sneezes again.]

Dastardly: AaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

[Penelope plugs her ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. Then Dastardly looks at her in irritation.]

Penelope: [trying to be innocent] I'm sorry, darling. I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

Dastardly: [sneezes again] AH-CHOO! A little off-course?! Are you a... [sneezes again] HAH-CHOO! ...schmo or what?

[Muttley puts his paw to his mouth and snickers, but Dastardly looks at him, not amused. Muttley stops snickering.]

Muttley: Uh... Gesundheit?

Penelope: I was going to say that, too.

[Dastardly rolls his eyes and rubs his nose with his forefinger.]


End file.
